Sonic Oracles
by Geckopuppy
Summary: This story takes place in a completely different AU. When Sonic and Miles aim to become superheroes in a peaceful world that needs none, they get more than they bargain for when a mysterious man from an entirely different world come down in search of none other than Sonic himself! Will Sonic and Miles be able to defeat this strange man? Rated T for some language and violence.
1. Prologue

Planet Earth. A lively planet where Humans and Anthrolids live peacefully together. Humans are a tall and proud race, known for their abilities in technology and science.

Anthrolids are a short and wise race, closely resembling the animals of the Earth, but maintaining human-like aspects such as wearing clothes, walking on two legs, and speaking. They are known for their connection to nature and the more traditional side of society.

In the distant past, Humans and Anthrolids once fought over the world, starting wars and hate. It was nothing but dark times and chaos, but eventually as time went forth, the two races united into one, allowing for the first Anthrolid city to be built on human soil; Hallowind.

Hallowind is where our story begins, with an Anthrolid boy named Sonic, and his best friend Miles, both resembling a Hedgehog and a Fox respectively.

Both are regular children with nothing too different about them, but that doesn't stop their desire to grow up to become superheroes some day.

Little did they know, their dreams would soon come true.


	2. Chapter 1

"So, Sonic," Miles started as he dropped a heavy box down onto a table beside him.  
"I was thinking, maybe we should like, have an arcade corner over there!" Miles pointed to the corner of the big, empty, but dusty room.  
Sonic looked over to think of how something could work out.  
"Hey, that might work." He replied to his fox friend.

Sonic and Miles were moving their supplies into Sonic's basement, which was to say, Sonic's _Mom's _basement, as they were going to set it up to use as their "secret superhero hideout".  
Sonic and Miles had been friends for a very long time, their whole life in fact, and ever since they were young, they had the wildest dream to become superheroes and become super famous and cool.  
They were so enthralled by this dream that they even created their own superhero outfits that they wear whenever possible.  
Miles had always dreamed of being the smart one, the superhero who could build and utilize machines, and so he'd always have goggles on his head and a utility belt around his waist while wearing his regular everyday clothes.  
Sonic on the other hand was more of a fan of action beat-up-the-bad-guys type heroes, and so his hero suit consisted of a cape, a fully made red suit, and even a mask... Though he often wears a simplified version with just some red shoes and a little green scarf around his neck.  
Of course, as any sane person should, they always wore regular clothes too, often shorts and T-shirts. This isn't a world in which people run around in the nude!  
Along with their superhero suits and personas they had invented, they also invented names. Sonic was, well, Sonic. He preferred to use his hero name of "Sonic" rather than his actual name of, well, he probably wouldn't want you to know.  
Miles was simple, he'd call himself Dr. Prower or some type, considering Prower was his last name.

"Boys, it's time for dinner!" A voice called from upstairs.  
Sonic recognized it as his mother's voice, and began pacing upstairs with Miles trailing behind.  
Sonic wasn't the fastest thing alive, but he was certainly quicker than most of the other kids around town.  
The two made their way up the basement stairs and trotted into the dining room, where Sonic's family all sat around the table, urging Sonic and Miles to join in.  
There was Sonic's dad, Tim. He was a jokey and friendly neighborly hedgehog with a big beard and dark blue spines.  
Sonic's mom, Lora, was very nice and like a mother to the town, often giving out cookies and treats, she kept her hair long, and had lighter green spines.  
Sonic's sister, who prefers to simply be called "Sis", was a small pink hedgehog with a small obsession with playing with dolls, and also beating her brother at fighting video games.

Sonic and Miles sat down at the table to be presented with plates of delivery pizza.  
"So, funny story," Sonic's dad, Tim, began.  
"I was gonna make hamburgers, right? So I go and take them off the grill, and I go and drop _all _of them onto the ground!" He exclaimed.  
"That ground must have been pretty hungry, then." Lora, Sonic's mom, remarked, having Tim chuckle after.  
Sonic was already digging into his food, while Miles politely ate his slice of pizza and enjoyed it at a slower pace.  
"Hey ma?" Sonic got the attention of his mom.  
"Yes?" She replied.  
"So... Miles and I want to have an arcade corner in our secret superhero headquarters- er, the basement... I was wondering..." Sonic paused a moment to take a bite of pizza before continuing to talk with his mouth full.  
"If we could have some extra tables set up down there or something." He finished.  
"Hm..." His mom thought.  
"Well, I guess... We don't really have any spare tables we could put down there though. Maybe you could ask Granny if she has any?" She suggested.

Granny, as the family calls her, was Tim's adoptive mother, an old and wise turtle who was exceptionally nice, to the point where you often had to turn her down when she offers you your 17th cookie.  
"Yeah... But she lives all the way on the other side of Hallowise." Sonic replied.  
"And?" His mom asked.  
"And I know you and dad don't like babysitting me and Miles when we go there." He told her.  
Tim cleared his throat.  
"Boy, you're old enough now to go out there on your own, you know. You're 14, you're basically a man now." He told Sonic.  
Sonic thought about it. It did seem a little strange that his parents were essentially giving him permission to go into the city himself, but his dad was right. He's basically a man now, he's moving into a basement of his very own and everything.  
"You're right..." Sonic began, trailing off.  
"Wait... How are we going to get tables and stuff from her if we don't have the truck?" Sonic asked.  
His dad stared at him for a moment.  
"Y'know... You're a real smart kid, I didn't even think of that." He chuckled.

"Hey, I have my fancy wagon we could use." Miles suggested.  
Miles had a wagon he built all by himself, out of wood and metal pieces, and it's even equipped with a crank system that allows you to sit inside and use a lever to pump the wheels and go forward.  
"Yeah, let's use that." Sonic agreed with Miles.  
After enjoying a fine dinner of pizza, Sonic and Miles geared up and prepared for their first "superhero mission", which was to go and see if Sonic's grandma had a table they could use.  
Not the most exciting first mission in Sonic's eyes, but it would have to do.  
They both left the house and walked over to Miles' place to get his wagon.


	3. Chapter 2

Sonic and Miles approached a small 1-story building not too far off from Sonic's parents' house. This house had a welcoming and warm feeling to it as they walked ever closer.  
"Well, here we are," Miles begun.  
"My little house!"

Miles almost never stayed at his own house, he was always out and wandering town or visiting Sonic's place. It was at a point where Miles could essentially be considered Sonic's brother, for how often they spent the night at his house or just generally went over there.  
"So, where's your fancy wagon?" Sonic asked.  
"It's in my room I think." Miles answered, as they both approached the front door and opened it.

The inside smelled of baked goods and a slight hint of BBQ sauce. Sonic and Miles walked through the house to find Miles' bedroom, and they passed by the dining room along the way to see Miles' dad, as well as a human, sitting at the table.  
"Whoa, I don't see many humans in this town." Sonic remarked as the two continued walking.  
"Yeah, that's Greg, he's my dad's friend! They've known each other for like, ever."  
Hallowind was a city built long ago as a symbol that marks the peace between the humans and anthrolids, and though humans are allowed to live in this city, it's primarily populated by anthrolids, and it's even the first city to be governed by anthrolid kind. Of course, many other cities were built across the world after this one that were primarily for the anthrolids, but this one is the very first.

The two made it to a closed bedroom door, and Miles went to open it. Upon opening it, the two saw an older fox sitting on a bed, with a game controller in his hand.  
"Jay!" Miles exclaimed.  
Jay was Miles' older brother, a bit of a goofball and often annoys his younger brother and Sonic for the fun of it.  
Jay glanced at Miles and returned his sight to the TV that sat in front of him.  
"Look, you're always gone so dad said I could use your TV to play call of war." He explained.  
"You have your own TV though!" Miles told him.  
"Yeah... It broke. So I'm using yours."

Miles sighed, and entered the room with Sonic.  
"Okay, so my wagon was under my bed last time I was here..." Miles explained to Sonic as he got down and searched under his bed.  
As Miles searched, Sonic looked over at the TV screen Jay was using.  
It was a bunch of first person shooting and loud screaming over bad quality microphones, not particularly something Sonic was into.

"Oh, there's a spider under here!" Miles exclaimed before pulling himself out, with the wagon he set to find.  
A small spider scampered across the floor and went under another piece of furniture.  
"Well..." Sonic uttered.  
"We got the wagon, let's skedaddle."  
The two brought the wagon with them out of Miles' room and pulled it along until they made it outside. Before doing anything else however, they spotted Sonic's sister, who simply calls herself "Sis", standing before them.  
"Hey... Dad said I could go along with you two!" She smiled.  
"Oh boy." Sonic remarked.

Shortly after, they were on their way to Granny's house, pulling Sis along inside the wagon as Sonic and Miles walked forward. They walked all through the big city, which is usually somewhat of a confusing place, but thankfully for them, Granny lives down a straight road across the city.  
The two passed by some shops, but spotted a familiar face among the crowds.  
"Knuckles!" Sonic exclaimed.  
A red echidna anthrolid looked at Sonic in surprise.

Knuckles was one of Sonic's and Miles' friends, he was a little older and the more mature of the lot of them. He was always nicknamed Knuckles by everyone as his hands seemed to have hard spikes on the tops that were great for fist fighting. Sonic believed he'd make a great addition to their hero team, but Knuckles was never really interested in the superhero business, saying something about the police taking care of any threats, and that there's no such thing as supervillains or evil scientists that turn people into robots or anything.

Knuckles approached the two, with a basket of things in his hand.  
"Hey, it's been a while." He greeted them with a smile.  
"Yeah! We're going on our first superhero mission!" Sonic exclaimed, jumping into the air.  
"Oh, heh, still going on about that superhero stuff?" Knuckles chuckled.  
"You know it! There might not be super evil villain guys in the world right now but I feel like the world could use a couple of superheros just in case." Sonic remarked.  
"So, wanna join us yet, Knuckles?"

"Nah, I think I'm good, I have some shopping to do, it's pretty hard living alone at 16, heh." Knuckles looked around.  
"Well I'd better get going then, good luck on your superhero missions, bud." He patted Sonic on the shoulder before walking off to continue shopping.  
"Oh Knuckles. He'll eventually want to join us someday." Sonic told himself.  
The two continued to pull the wagon that Sis was riding along, as they made their way to Granny's house.

After a short while, they could see the house in the distance, and started to approach it, but something was off. None of the lights were on, and the windows and doors seemed to be boarded up.  
"Granny?!" Sonic exclaimed, before running up to the small home, Miles and Sis following behind.

Sonic knocked on the boarded up door several times, shouting Granny's name along with it, and Miles and Sis checked inside the windows.  
"Over here!" Miles shouted around the house. Sonic and Sis followed Miles for them all to find a bunker door that hasn't been boarded up.  
The three opened it. It had a staircase leading down into a dark place, but a light was barely visible below. The three climbed down.  
"Granny?" Sonic called out.  
Suddenly, they all heard a noise below come towards them.

A lantern turned on, and holding it was Granny herself, an old and friendly turtle anthrolid.  
"Children! I thought you were somebody else!" She exclaimed.  
"Why is your house boarded up, Granny?" Sis asked her.  
"Oh... No reason...!" She assured them, though Sonic somehow couldn't quite believe her.  
"It's a new fashion statement, really!" She tried to joke about.

"Is there something happening?" Miles asked Granny.  
"Oh dear me, I... No." Granny cut off her own talking.  
Sonic looked around, slightly concerned, he wasn't sure if there was something Granny knew that they didn't, or if Granny was beginning to lose her mind or something.  
"Well uh... Do you have a spare table we could use?" Sonic decided to ask, ignoring all the strange things happening right now.  
"NO!" Granny shouted.  
Sonic and Miles stepped back a little.  
"STAY AWAY FROM MY SON YOU, YOU FIEND!" Granny began yelling into the air, not really yelling at anyone in particular.  
Sonic and Miles slowly stepped back up the stairs to leave the bunker.  
"I WILL NOT HAVE YOU TAKE-" Granny stopped shouting, and then turned around and walked away.

Sonic and Miles left the bunker.  
"Okay... That was kind of scary." Sonic admitted.  
"Hey... Where's Sis?" Miles pointed out.  
Sis was missing.  
They both looked back into the bunker.

"Psst! Hey!" A voice caught their attention.  
Beside them was Sis. Sis motioned for them to follow, so the two followed her around the building to find one of the front windows now open.  
"I sneaked upstairs while you were talking and unlocked a window, there's some weird things in this house." She explained to them, hopping up and climbing into the window.  
Sonic and Miles looked at each other before following after. They all climbed into the house to be met with a strange empty room, but on the floor looked to be strangely drawn symbols, and on the walls were endless papers listing various names and words, and strange drawings of monsters and otherworldly things.  
"I didn't know that Granny was a cultist!" Sonic whispered to Miles and Sis as they all tip-toed around the room, looking at all the strange things.

"Oh lord, it's happening!" Granny shouted from another part of the house, before rushing into the same room as Sonic and the others.  
"Children! Stay away from the circle!" She shouted.  
Nothing was happening.

Until suddenly, the circle began to glow.  
"I've failed you..." Granny told herself.  
The circle glowed a bright blue and strange symbols began to float above the circle, spinning around.  
"He's here!" Granny exclaimed.  
Suddenly, from far off in the distance, a loud explosion was heard.


	4. Chapter 3

"What's going on?!" Sonic confusedly shouted.  
"Th-they told me he would be coming!" Granny exclaimed.  
"Who?!" Miles asked.

The ground shook for a moment, Sonic, Miles, and Sis all went towards a window and looked towards the main part of Hallowind city.  
There seemed to be some kind of massive ball of energy forming in the sky above it.  
"This... Isn't even possible?!" Miles yelled, shocked at this.  
The ground shook more, this time not stopping, and all of them, including Granny, left the house through the front door.  
The ball of energy that hovered above the city flashed and lit up the entire evening sky for a moment, and what was left was something that was floating. Someone.  
From a distance, it looked to be a large man of some sort sitting inside of a floating metal vehicle.  
"Who is that?" Miles asked Granny.  
"That... Is Dr. Eggman, children." She explained.  
"The other ones... They told me he would be coming to this world... But for what reason, I don't know... But he poses a threat to us all!"

Sonic realized something. This is the world's first supervillain before him. If Granny was correct, and this strange man in a flying machine that came from "another world" is a threat, that means it's time for people like Sonic and Miles to stand up and fight the good fight. But...  
Sonic was too afraid to move. Miles was also frozen in fear. This is something that has never happened in the history of planet Earth, and now we have a floating man who came from a ball of unknown energy.

After a moment of staring, Knuckles came running towards them.  
"Hey! Are you okay?" He shouted as he continued running towards the group of frozen heroes.  
"I saw you guys coming this way and wanted to make sure you were alright after that... Weird explosion." Knuckles explained.  
Sonic and Miles were still, not responding. Knuckles waved his hands in front of their faces.  
"Come on guys, say something!" He shouted.  
They snapped out of it, and looked at Knuckles.  
"What's even happening anymore?" Sonic questioned.  
"I don't know, but no one knows who that person is up there or if he's a threat." Knuckles explained.

Despite him never really being interested in any type of superhero things like Sonic and Miles, Knuckles was likely the bravest and most heroic of them all, always being there to help others in need, and during some occasions, risking his life to save someone or something, he was awarded plenty of trophies of courage by the city.  
"That man up there," Granny started.  
"His name is Dr. Eggman... I was warned about him by _them_. He's a danger to our world they said..." She explained.  
Knuckles looked skeptical, but after having witnessed something like that above a regular urban city, he feels like her explanations could very well be true.  
"Come on, guys, we need to get you somewhere safe." He explained, before motioning for all of them to follow him.  
Sonic, Miles, Sis, and Granny all followed behind Knuckles as he lead them around the city area. They eventually approached close to where Dr. Eggman appeared.

In the middle of a close by street, they saw the Dr. in full detail, floating above the road and surrounded by armed forces, both human and anthrolid.  
Dr. Eggman appeared to be a man of a rounder shape, and appeared to have a strangely long mustache. He had his head completely bald of all other hair though.  
"Now, now, no need to get violent." He announced from his floating machine.  
"Who are you, and what was that energy?!" A soldier shouted from the crowd of other armed men and women.  
"I, my friends, am Dr. Ivo Robotnik." He explained.  
So, Granny wasn't right on the name, but he was certainly titled as a Dr. though.  
"I am here to look for... A special thing from your world." He explained.  
"What is this _thing_?" A soldier asked.

"Oh, that is classified information I'm afraid." Dr. Robotnik laughed.  
"Now, if you let me to it, I'm going to have to search your entire city for this _thing _I so desire, and you will allow me to, _ahem_, 'move' buildings as I see fit."  
"We're not going to allow you to do that until you clarify what you are, who you are, and why you're here!" Another soldier shouted.  
"Oh you... You people never cooperate, I thought this world was supposed to be compliant and primitive!" Dr. Robotnik shouted back before floating his machine higher into the air.  
"Don't move, or we'll have to open fire!" A soldier shouted.  
Dr. Robotnik's floating machine lifted him higher.  
"Whoopsie daisy." He replied, laughing, as the soldiers began firing at him, only to have the bullets bounce off of a seemingly invisible field of energy.

"We should leave." Knuckles told the others after they all watched that whole scene from behind the corner of a building.  
All of them followed Knuckles as they eventually made it outside of the town. Thankfully, Sonic's house was placed far enough away from the main city to _hopefully_ avoid being affected by Dr. Robotnik, but it was still close enough to be considered a part of the city however.  
They all made it to Sonic's house and went inside, to see Sonic's parents watching the news. Just then, Sonic's mom, Lora, ran over and hugged Sonic, Miles, and Sis.  
"Oh I'm so glad you're all okay!" She expressed her relief.  
Behind them was Miles' dad, and Greg.

"This brave boy helped us get back here while avoiding that strange floating man!" Granny explained as she patted Knuckles' head.  
Sonic looked at the TV and listened to the news for a moment.  
"Ricky Nicky-Nick here with breaking news, and word from the president." The reporter voiced.  
The TV showed a live scene of the president of the country speaking.  
"It is to all of our knowledge that a strange man with technology far beyond our own, has appeared in the skies above Hallowind city just less than an hour ago," The president began to speak to a large crowd of reporters.  
"We don't know who, or frankly _what_ this man is, or is capable of, so he is currently being heavily watched under our military defenses. It is advised that any who live in Hallowind city try their best to evacuate safely, staying far away from Frenchis Street, where the mysterious man himself is."  
The TV cut back to the reporter, further talking about the situation.

Sonic looked back at everyone, as Lora was now sitting back on the couch with Tim, Miles' dad, and Greg.  
"How about you all go down into the basement, okay? We just want to be safe." Tim told them.  
"I'll go out and help any way I can." Knuckles volunteered.  
"No, Knuckles, I might not be your dad but you should probably just let the military take care of this." Tim told him.  
Knuckles looked down for a moment and nodded his head, before all 4 of them walked through the house to go down into the basement.


	5. Chapter 4

Dr. Robotnik floated above the bewildered soldiers, who had previously attempted, and failed, to shoot him down from the air.  
"Haha, try and get me with your inferior weapons!" He laughed aloud.  
"I assure you, my Eggmobile here has weapons that could end entire countries!" He grinned.  
A soldier approached.  
"Fine, Dr. Robotnik. Tell us exactly what you want and we'll see if we can make a deal. Just don't destroy anything!" They shouted out to him.  
"You see, I can't tell you what I want to find, it's classified information!" He yelled back.  
"Then what do we have to do to ensure you won't harm any person or this city?" Another soldier asked.  
"Nothing. I will do what I have to and you cannot stop me!" Dr. Robotnik laughed maniacally before floating up into the air and using his supposed "eggmobile" to fire energy bolts towards a building, blowing up the top half of it.  
"Why did you have to do that?!" A soldier shouted.  
"Because I wanted to prove my weapons are far superior! Now it's time for me to get to work, don't try and stop me, it won't happen!" He explained, before floating around and using a scanner type device on the front of his eggmobile.

Sonic, Knuckles, Sis, Miles, and Granny all sat together in Tim and Lora's basement, which was meant to be set up as Sonic and Miles' super secret superhero hideout place.  
"What do you think he's looking for?" Miles spoke out of the silence.  
"Dr. Robotnik?" Sonic started.  
"Who knows... I didn't even think we'd have something so special on Earth to attract the attention of some kind of space traveling future man."  
"I think it's best we not worry about that right now." Knuckles clarified.

"Haha, so much for a first superhero mission though, right guys?" Knuckles joked.  
No one else really found it funny.  
"Yeah I guess... I mean it's too bad we don't even have superpowers or anything, or I'd totally send that Dr. Robotnik running home!" Sonic admitted.  
A strange humming noise could be heard from above, as it got closer, and eventually stopped. Knocking could be heard on the front door from upstairs.  
Sonic walked over to the basement stairs and went up enough to listen in without being caught.

"Wha... Why are you at our home?!" Lora exclaimed.  
"Because, the thing I need, is here." A familiar voice replied.  
Sonic widened his eyes and dropped his ears. Dr. Robotnik was at his front door, and whatever he was looking for is inside his own home.  
The others in the basement saw Sonic's shock and crept up the stairs to listen in as well.  
"I assure you, sir, we don't have anything you need." Tim told Dr. Robotnik.  
"Tell me," Dr. Robotnik started.  
"Do you happen to have someone in here called 'Sonic', and who happens to be able to run at about the speed of sound, if not faster?" He asked.  
"What?! No! Sonic is just a normal boy, he's not what you're after!" Lora shouted.  
Sonic started trembling, maybe he was the thing this man was looking for.  
"Get behind me." Knuckles told Sonic as he pushed him behind him.  
"If he's looking for you, he'll have to get through me first." He explained.  
"But have you seen his ship?! His force fields?!" Sonic uttered.  
"Look, Sonic, I might be as weak as a fly to him, but I'm not going to let some spaceship creep mess with my friends."

They all continued to listen in.  
"Fast or not, I need Sonic The Hedgehog!" Dr. Robotnik shouted.  
"Well you're not-" Tim started before a loud zap noise sounded, followed by a crash.  
"Tim!" Lora shouted.  
"He's not dead. At least, I don't think he is." Dr. Robotnik laughed ominously, as he walked past them towards where the basement door was.

Knuckles pulled Sonic down and dragged him to the other side of the basement.  
"I want you to climb out of that window," Knuckles pointed at one of the basement windows that lead to outside.  
"And I want you to run, you got it?" He told Sonic.  
"I can't just leave my friends!" Sonic exclaimed.  
"Look, just go, we'll-" Knuckles began to speak before being interrupted by a door slamming open.

"Well, well well, we have quite the party going on down here." Dr. Robotnik chuckled as he slowly walked down the steps, the others standing against the walls.  
"And Sonic The Hedgehog! Trying to escape, hm? I thought you wanted to be the hero?" He continued walking towards Sonic, as Knuckles stood in front of him.  
"You're not taking Sonic." Knuckles announced to Dr. Robotnik.  
"What makes you think you can stop me, little echidna?" Dr. Robotnik teased.  
He was seemingly unarmed, and seeing as his flying machine wouldn't be able to fit in Sonic's house, he had to be on-foot.

"I will be taking him now." Dr. Robotnik demanded.  
Suddenly, Granny came from behind and whacked Dr. Robotnik in the back with a nearby bar stool.  
"OW!" He exclaimed.  
"THAT HURT, YOU KNOW?! I'M NOT MADE OF IRON!" He screamed, before proceeding to try and kick Granny.  
Sonic, Miles, Sis, and Knuckles tried to stop him, but just before they could do anything, he pulled out some kind of strange gun.  
"Gotcha." He remarked, before firing it off and surrounding the four with a strange energy.

After a strange darkness covered their visions, they all seemingly floated through some type of dark void, before they all eventually woke back up from it.  
Sonic opened his eyes. He was laying on hot sand. He looked around to see Miles, Sis, and Knuckles all starting to wake up too.  
The air was hot and dry, as if they were in some kind of desert. In fact, all Sonic could see around him was hot sand for miles.  
"Are we... Are we in a desert?" Miles asked as he got up from the ground, getting back his balance.  
"Yes, yes you are." A voice sounded.  
They all turned around to see Dr. Robotnik in his flying machine.

"I brought all five of us to the middle of this planet's largest desert." He explained.  
"I needed somewhere to run a few tests that won't call the attention of an armed military."  
Sonic clenched his fists.  
"What do you want from us, Robotnik?!" He shouted.  
"Well," Dr. Robotnik cleared his throat.  
"You see, I've been looking for you, Sonic... And now that I found you, I need to make sure you're, how do I put it, the 'correct' person I'm looking for." He explained.  
"What does that even mean?!" Sonic yelled.  
"Well... Do you happen to have any 'powers' of some sort?" He asked.  
"No, but that doesn't mean I won't beat you up if you keep this up!" Sonic remarked.

"Ooh, feisty. Well, I'm going to need to make sure you're the 'right one', and that requires that I manipulate your emotions. As you know, one's true power and intent is revealed under extreme stress." He ominously spoke, before pressing a button on his machine and allowing a mechanical arm to extend out and grab Sis, Miles, and Knuckles.  
All of them squirmed to try and get out, but nothing worked.  
"Hey! Let them go!" Sonic demanded.  
"You have to get them." Dr. Robotnik told him before pressing another button, having the arm light up in electricity and shocking Sonic's friends.  
Sonic ran towards Dr. Robotnik's flying machine and tried to jump up and punch it, but nothing happened.  
"Pity. Try again." Dr. Robotnik remarked before shocking Sonic's friends again.  
Sonic was confused and frustrated, he tried not to cry but couldn't help but have tears pour down his face as he helplessly attempted to save his friends.  
"You're never going to be a superhero, Sonic." Dr. Robotnik teased before shocking Sonic's friends once more.

"Come on, you can do it, Sonic!" Miles painfully yelled out.  
"You can beat him..."  
Sis was already unconscious, and Knuckles was angrily struggling to escape.  
"Listen to the pitiful cries of your weak and defenseless friends. Why, I ought to shock them again." Dr. Robotnik laughed as he pressed the shock button again.  
"JUST STOP!" Sonic screamed as he punched Dr. Robotnik's flying machine as hard as he could, many times.  
No dents were being made, and Sonic's fists began to bleed from the blunt force.  
"One more shock and I think this little pink one will be a goner." Dr. Robotnik giggled as he pressed the shock button once more.

Sonic fell to the ground on all fours and began screaming.  
He was hopeless, his family and friends are going to die because he can't save them.  
"JUST TAKE ME ALREADY!" Sonic screamed.  
"THEY DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"  
"Looks like I'll have to-" Dr. Robotnik started before being interrupted by Sonic.  
He looked as Sonic's spines begun to move, and charge with some kind of strange electricity.  
"Oh my!" Dr. Robotnik exclaimed, smiling.  
Sonic began to be engulfed with strange energy. He lifted himself up to show gleaming blue eyes as bolts of blue energy flowed throughout his spines.  
He clenched his right fist and charged up a punch, before driving it into the front of the flying machine, blasting a hole clean through it.  
The machine dropped to the ground and Sonic's friends were dropped from the grasp of the arm.  
Sonic's strange energy disappeared as he ran over to his friends to see if they were okay.

"Ohoho, I think you're the one." Dr. Robotnik laughed.  
He then used a device of some sort to teleport himself away, leaving Sonic and his friends stranded in the desert.


	6. Chapter 5

The small group of exhausted anthrolids trekked on through the hot desert, Sonic and Miles walked near each other while Knuckles carried the unconscious Sis.  
"What do you think that energy was about? How I could punch through Dr. Robotnik's machine like that?" Sonic asked aloud.  
No one spoke, everyone was tired after what they had been through. They continued walking forward into the horizon of endless sand and heat.  
"If Dr. Robotnik was right, and we're in the middle of the world's largest desert..." Miles started.  
"We're in some entirely different continent than our home. We won't be able to make it back!"

"Hey, calm down, we'll figure out a way I'm sure," Knuckles assured Miles.  
"If Sonic can punch through a machine, who knows what else he could do!"  
Sonic stared at the ground as he walked forward. He didn't even remotely know _how _he managed to do what he did back there. Perhaps it some some side effect of one of Dr. Robotnik's machines getting to him?  
"Wait..." Sonic told everyone, having everyone stop walking.  
"I have an idea." He stated.

After a bit of traveling back, the 4 of them eventually made it back to the destroyed machine of Dr. Robotnik's. They all stood before the machine with a hole right through the front of it.  
"Sonic, it's not going to work." Miles told him.  
"Come on, you were the one telling me I could beat Dr. Robotnik!" Sonic remarked, before approaching the machine and pressing various buttons to no effect.  
"I know this machine doesn't work now, but I think if I can try and get my powers to work again..." Sonic spoke aloud as he tried to press different buttons.  
"I might be able to somehow power this thing up enough to get us out of here."  
"Sonic, do you even know how to use those 'powers' of yours?" Knuckles asked.  
Sonic shook his head.  
"Nope!"

He got Knuckles, Miles, Sis, and himself to sit in the main seat area of the machine.  
"Wow, this man's ass needs a mile wide chair." Knuckles remarked.  
Sonic held onto some wires that Miles had identified as possibly being linked to a power source, and began to concentrate.  
"I don't know how I did it but I will do it again." Sonic told himself as he continued concentrating on trying to power up the machine.  
"Sonic, just stop, you don't know if those wires are dangerous-" Knuckles began to say as he was interrupted by Sonic's spines moving and glowing with energy.  
"Got it!" Sonic exclaimed as he tried his best to concentrate his energy into the ship.  
The ship began to slowly and crookedly float into the air, lifting the 4 with it.  
"Yes! Got it!" Sonic shouted.  
"Miles, I'm gonna need you to figure out how to operate this thing, I need to be the power source here!" Sonic ordered Miles.  
Miles immediately got to work looking at the buttons and trying to figure out how they work.  
This kind of technology was stuff far more advanced than anything on Earth, but Miles was confident he could figure it out.  
"Uh, I guess this is the teleport button?!" Miles yelled, unsure. He pressed down a button on the control panel, and all 4 of them and the flying machine flashed white.  
They all appeared inside of some kind of office looking place with cubicles everywhere, except no one else was there.  
"Are we home?" Sonic asked, straining to use his energy to power the machine.  
"I think?!" Miles yelled back, looking out the windows nearby, it seemed as though they were back in Hallowind city.  
Sonic let go of the wires and the machine deactivated, falling down onto the office floor and rolling to the side, tipping everyone out.  
"Well wherever we are, we need to get all of ourselves to a hospital, I'll see if anyone can get us a phone to call your parents." Knuckles told them.  
They all got up from the floor and walked towards a door that lead out of the office. Going through the building, and down the stairs, they eventually made it outside.  
"This place doesn't really look like Hallowind city." Sonic realized.  
"This place," Knuckles started, "Looks like Jumbo town. Kind of a weird name if you ask me."  
Miles looked around.  
"Jumbo town? I think this city is actually not far from Hallowind city." He remembered learning about neighboring towns.  
Jumbo town is a primarily human town that's known for being a rather high class place, and it was just across a lake from Hallowind city.  
"I think a hospital is our priority." Knuckles told them.  
"Follow me." He motioned, still carrying Sis, and Sonic and Miles trailing behind.

They all walked around town until they came across a taxi parked on the side of the street.  
Knuckles approached the driver's window.  
"Hello sir, can you bring us to the nearest hospital? We have a bit of an emergency." He politely asked.  
The driver looked down at Knuckles.  
"I don't drive furry kids around." He remarked before driving off.  
"What an ass." Knuckles said aloud.  
"I guess we have to walk." He finished, continuing walking.

Eventually they all made it to a nearby hospital and entered it.  
Knuckles approached a counter to speak to a human lady.  
"Hey, we need some medical attention, as soon as possible." He told the lady.  
"Oh, right this way, all of you." She replied, motioning for them to follow her.  
She lead them all directly into an emergency room, and had them seated on some beds.  
"We had some rooms prepared in case any of you people needed to see a hospital after what happened in Hallowind city." She explained.  
The lady left the room to have the 4 lay on their own beds. Silence filled the room.

"Well." Sonic started.  
"Today's been... Really strange." He admitted.  
"True, but all we should worry about now is relaxing, and waiting for some help." Knuckles assured him.  
Sonic stared at the ceiling for a moment, thinking about everything that had happened. His eyes began to grow heavy, as he was nothing less than exhausted from everything he and his friends have been through. He eventually let his eyelids fall, going into a comfortable nap.  
Sonic dreamed about being an adventurer, wearing green clothes and wielding a sword. He dreamed about fighting monsters and saving the day.  
He dreamed about Dr. Robotnik. The mad Dr. was floating above Sonic's home, ready to disintegrate it into nothing more than ashes.

Sonic opened his eyes from his sleep and sat right up on the bed. He looked around him to see his friends sleeping, and everyone was patched up in bandages, including himself.  
A TV that was in the corner of the room was on, it showed a news reporter.  
"Ricky Nicky-Nick here," The reporter started, "With breaking news!"

"The treacherous Dr. Robotnik is floating above a small home off the side of Hallowind city demanding where a 'Sonic the Hedgehog' is, and threatens to obliterate the home!" He continued.  
Sonic looked at the live footage of Dr. Robotnik. He was now inside of some huge mech with all sorts of weapons attached to it, he meant business now.  
Sonic felt a sudden surge of energy flow through him, and got up from the hospital bed.  
"I have to save my family." He told himself.  
"But how am I going to get there?"

He looked around, and then looked down at his shoes. His own strange energy sparked through his feet and legs, empowering them.  
"Hm," He snickered.

"Gotta go fast."


	7. Chapter 6

Sonic used his own power to run across the surface of the large lake that had separated Jumbo town and Hallowind city.  
It was an exciting feeling being able to go so impossibly fast, but perhaps this is what he was made for. He still questioned where he got his sudden surge of confidence, and none of this even mattered in comparison to his confusion as to how he got these "powers" of his, but he let it slide. This was his chance to become what he had always dreamed to be, a superhero. His first superhero mission, save his family.

Sonic sped across the surface of the lake until he hit land, and continued running as fast as he could until only seconds later, he arrived at his house.  
Dr. Robotnik, in his huge and powerful floating mech, looked down at Sonic.  
"AHA! There it is! You're going fast now aren't you?!" He exclaimed.  
"What's all this about, Robotnik?" Sonic yelled up to him, seeing his family looking out the window of the house at all the action.  
"I see you and your friends managed to escape the desert," Dr. Robotnik began.  
"I had come to expect that, though I had hoped it wasn't the case! I had assumed you managed to come home, but when I found out that you weren't, I thought the local news would help me find you, and it worked." He chuckled.  
"Okay, I'm here, but that doesn't explain your final-boss looking machine there!" Sonic yelled.  
"Oh this?" Dr. Robotnik looked around from inside his mech.  
"This is my tool of destruction that I'm going to use to obliterate you, Sonic The Hedgehog!" He laughed before pressing a button and firing missiles at Sonic.  
Sonic dodged out of the way using his newfound speed, and began pacing towards his house wall, running up the side and jumping off to send himself towards the mech, ultimately landing a kick on the glass that protected Dr. Robotnik.  
Sonic fell back down to the ground after dealing some damage, and got back up on his feet.  
"Hohoho, this is going to be fun!" Dr. Robotnik laughed.

Knuckles woke up on the hospital bed. He looked around to see Miles just waking up, and Sis asleep, but noticing that Sonic was gone.  
He looked over to the corner of the hospital room to see a TV displaying live news of what looked like Sonic using his powers to battle against a giant dangerous mech suit, with Dr. Robotnik inside.  
"That looks like a giant dangerous mech suit with Dr. Robotnik inside!" Knuckles exclaimed.  
He got up from the bed and stretched quickly. Miles turned over to Knuckles.  
"Wait, you're not going over to help him are you?!" He wondered.  
"Well, we might not have powers, but we're still his friends, the least we can do is be there." Knuckles stated.  
Miles felt it was odd that Knuckles was suggesting this, considering he was always worried about the safety of his friends, and now he's suggesting that they go to where Sonic is, who happens to be fighting a giant dangerous mech suit with Dr. Robotnik inside.  
Miles got up from his hospital bed and walked towards Knuckles, feeling that they should probably let Sis stay where it's safe, as she's considerably younger than the rest of them.

Sonic was on top of his house's roof, dodging energy bullets from Robotnik's mech suit, and jumping up and kicking the window, cracking it slightly more each time.  
Knuckles and Miles eventually made it to Sonic's house, and watched the action happen. As Sonic and Dr. Robotnik's mech suit were fighting, Knuckles ran over to a nearby tree and grabbed a somewhat heavy stone. He hastily climbed up the tree and when he was on a high enough branch, he jumped onto Sonic's rooftop.  
"I might not have superpowers but I'm damned ready to help my friend fight a mad scientist!" He shouted before lobbing the rock as hard as he could at Dr. Robotnik's window, putting a large crack in the glass.  
"Why you little..." Dr. Robotnik growled, firing a laser shot directly at Knuckles, with Knuckles taking it head on.  
"That ain't nothing, doc." He remarked, holding the area he was shot at.  
Miles made his way up to the rooftop as well, with more rocks in hand, allowing him and Knuckles to throw rocks at the mech while Sonic distracted Dr. Robotnik.  
"That's enough!" Dr. Robotnik shouted.  
"I didn't want to have to use this, but you leave me no choice." He ominously announced, before a massive arm came from the mech and began charging up massive Energy.  
"I'll have to use my Chaos Emerald blast!" He shouted, as the arm was locked directly onto Sonic, with even his speed being unable to escape the sights.  
"This blast is going to destroy you and your friends, probably your house too." Dr. Robotnik explained as the arm charged more.  
Sonic wasn't sure what to do, but he stood in front of his friends and planted his feet into the rooftop.  
"Go." He told his friends.  
"No, I won't let you just fight him alone!" Miles cried.  
"He might be right, we should go." Knuckles suggested.  
"Too late!" Dr. Robotnik laughed, the arm blasting out a high powered beam of pure chaos energy.

Everything went white for a moment for Sonic. He stood in an empty white void. A dark figure of an unfamiliar person floated before him, speaking a strangely familiar voice.  
"Sonic," It called out.  
"Wake up, open your eyes, my child, see the world for it's true colors." It spoke, before Sonic suddenly phased back into reality as the blast just about hit him.  
He held out his arm and suddenly, a massive and powerful shield made up of crystallized energy formed in front of him and his friends, completely absorbing the power of the chaos blast.  
The energy of the blast lit up the shield, and cracked it. Sonic held his strength harder.  
Eventually, the shield exploded, blasting the energy in every direction.

After all of the chaos and energy cleared up, Sonic stood limply on his rooftop, as Dr. Robotnik's mech suit was utterly destroyed, and Robotnik completely missing.  
Miles and Knuckles were unconscious. Sonic looked back at his friends to see something strange.  
Miles and Knuckles were surging with strange energy, not quite like Sonic's but still strange. Miles even had an extra tail, making a total of 2 tails.  
The two began to wake up, and get back on their feet.  
"What happened?" Knuckles grumbled.

Sonic looked out at the flying news helicopters and the police surrounding the house. He didn't know where Dr. Robotnik was, but he felt like this wasn't his last encounter with him.


	8. Chapter 7

A month after the incident.

Sonic, Knuckles, and Miles all sat in Lora and Tim's basement, a.k.a. Sonic's and Miles' secret hero base, which was now complete and fully set up.  
"So," Sonic began.  
"This is our first meeting as official superheroes. We're going to need to discuss what we want to be called, and also go over our powers again."  
Miles stood up, showing his two tails.  
"I am Miles, as you know, but after everything, my power seems to be super intelligence, as well as being able to fly using my two tails." He explained.  
Knuckles stood up.  
"I am Knuckles. My powers are super strength and gliding. I can also climb walls with my fists."  
Sonic stood up.  
"I am Sonic. I have super speed, and some type of energy manipulation. A month later and I still don't entirely know."

They all sat back down and stayed silent for a moment.  
"Sonic?" Miles started, Sonic looking at him.  
"I think from now on, I just want to be called Tails. I know it seems kind of cheesy, but I like it." He explained.  
"Alright, Tails." Sonic smiled.

This was the beginning of their new lives as superheroes. They knew Dr. Robotnik had to be out there somewhere, and would be plotting to return. They didn't know why he was here or why he wanted to find, and then destroy Sonic so badly, but it's likely not going to stop until he is finally defeated.  
After the battle on the rooftop, Tails dismantled all of Dr. Robotnik's machines he had left behind and used them to build Sonic's basement into a functional and useful secret hero base.

Later that night.  
A mysterious figure stood atop a tall building in the heart of Hallowind city, looking at Sonic's house.  
"Soon." They said.


End file.
